


【范宜】戒烟

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 5





	【范宜】戒烟

1.

”哥，就是这小子。“

宁子扯着袖子把人往地上一甩。

男孩浑身是土的扑倒在地上，视线在周围的人身上扫了一圈，自顾自扑打两下手掌，盘着腿坐起来。

”这小子偷什么了？“

现在的孩子可真是……

林在范翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，看着泰然自若坐在地板上的人，涌上来一阵头痛。

宁子从口袋里掏出一个小小的玩具车扔过去。

”就这个？小屁孩儿毛还没长齐呢吧。“

捏着玩具车的一端，林在范把这个小塑料块啪啪的砸在手心里。

”长没长齐你看看不就知道了。“

男孩说着就去解运动裤的腰带，突然之间玩具被扔回他怀里。抬头去看坐在沙发上的男人，眉头正皱的厉害。

掏出口香糖的包装纸，把嘴里嚼着的那块吐进去裹好装进侧兜，又把玩具车揣进外套内侧的口袋里，段宜恩像是什么都没发生过一样，熟络的朝林在范要烟。

“有烟吗哥们？”

“怎么跟林哥说话呢。”

后背上突然被人来了一脚，段宜恩整个身体都向前扑过去，想到刚刚蹭在地上还隐隐作痛的手，他侧了下身体，用手肘撑在地上，久久都没有起身。

很饿。胃酸泛滥的那种。刚刚被从店里拎出来打了一顿，浑身都是土，嘴角也破破烂烂的，肋骨小腿都疼得厉害。头开始发昏了，感觉一起来就会直挺挺的倒下去。

时间变得忽快忽慢的，不知过了多久，段宜恩被人扯着头发拽起来的时候，恍恍惚惚的感觉才因为疼痛消去了一点。眯起眼睛看天花板，把灯泡当成星星数来数去。

“有瘾为什么不拿烟？玩具不能当饭吃也不能当烟抽。”

感觉到抓在发间的手放了下来，段宜恩随便抓了两把，之后手肘撑在膝盖上盯着男人看。

“管得还挺宽。”

他嘴角带着一丝笑意，可林在范却从那双眼睛里看到了点不一样的东西。比如不屑，比如秘密，比如很多的无法言说。

“你小子……”

林在范朝宁子摇摇头，拦住对方想要再次落在男孩身上的那一脚。

“去给他弄包烟来。”

“哥……”

“叫你去就去。”

2.

屋里只剩林在范和段宜恩两个人。一个坐在地上垂着头不知道在想什么，一个揣着满腹的好奇心盯着对方的发旋。

过了一会儿林在范才站起身来，从桌上的盒子里抽出一张湿纸巾，蹲在男孩面前托起他的头，轻轻的在那个满是灰尘的脸蛋上擦拭。

男孩很白，皮肤很好，只是太瘦了，两边的脸颊都有点凹下去，气色也不大好，嘴唇有点发紫，倒是衬得嘴角的伤口格外的鲜艳。

林在范的目光顺着手的动作，仔仔细细的在男孩的脸上逡巡一遍，却独独没去看那双眼睛。或许是因为余光里那双眼睛一直盯着自己，迫切的想要从他的脸上看出些什么缘故来，他就没来由的有些胆怯了。

等到他把男孩的脸蛋，脖子和手都变干净之后，男孩像是突然明白了什么一样，一下子就笑了。林在范不知道该怎么去描述那样的笑，很漂亮，很灿烂，但又冷的厉害，像是深冬的雪，看到了就想去捧一把，捧起来又是透心的凉。

”你笑什么？“

”你是不是想睡我啊？”

男孩扬起脸来看着林在范，尾音上扬，眼睛里填满了虚伪的好奇。

“你说这句话之前没有。”

林在范说的是实话。他本来对小男孩没什么想法，可突然听他这么一说，脑子里还真有点不太好的画面。

“玩具和烟都给我，我就跟你睡。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

这件事好像比喝水吃饭还要简单似的，看着男孩明朗，或者假装明朗的脸，林在范的眉头又深深的皱起来。

3.

把人从冰冷的地板上扶起来，林在范才看见他外套里面的T恤才堪堪盖到肋骨下一指的地方，露出一截又细又白的腰身，明晃晃的，有点刺眼。

林在范突然觉得疑惑起来。或许他刚刚的随便都是真的，或许他并没什么难处，只是单纯的爱玩。想到这，林在范抓住男孩的手忽然放下来，之后却感到对方的身体靠到自己的身上，轻轻的，软软的。

“你……”

段宜恩没有接话。他只是感觉一站起来世界天旋地转的，于是本能的靠在最近的物体上，只不过那是一个男人的身体而已。

林在范把手搭在男孩的腰上撑着他，掌心贴在露出的皮肤上，在渐冷的秋天硬生生逼出一层薄汗来。

宁子回来的时候屋里就是这幅场景，林在范从他手里把烟接过来，扶着男孩坐进车里，一路开回了自己的房子。

进屋之后段宜恩还没张嘴，肚子就咕噜噜叫个不停。

“饿了？”

林在范挑眉。

“不然呢？着急被你操吗？”

“小孩子别整天把这种话挂在嘴边上。”

林在范听见他的话就径直走进厨房里，仿佛知道身后的人会毫不客气的躺在他家的沙发上似的。

“泡面可以吗？”

“恩。”

他没什么厨艺，面也是随便煮煮就端出来了，可小孩还是吃的狼吞虎咽的，烫到张着嘴一个劲儿的拿左手扇风也不肯停下来。

“多久没吃饭了？”

男孩朝他比了个三。

“三天？”

还嗦着面的人轻轻点了点头。

林在范再次盯着他的发旋出神。他还是不明白，饿了三天还有烟瘾的一个人，去店里竟然偷了个玩具小汽车。这难道是单纯的怪癖吗？他觉得难以理解。

一碗面眨眼就见了底，男孩从桌上抽出一张纸巾擦嘴，却在碰到嘴角伤口的时候疼得倒吸气。

”吃完了？“

“我要洗澡。卧室在哪？”

林在范指给他看。

男孩一边脱衣服一边往卧室里走，在他拐进卧室的卫生间之前，林在范看到一个裸着年轻男子的背影，细胳膊细腿，肩窄腰更窄，一把就能圈过来似的。

段宜恩从浴室里出来的时候什么也没穿，看到林在范手里拿着他刚刚脱下来那件又短又小的T恤。

”放下。“

”这也是癖好？“

林在范举着那件衣服，目光赤裸裸的在男孩的身上扫过。

”放下。“

男孩的语气陡然锋利起来，像是小老虎受到惊吓时的低吼一样，没什么威慑力。可林在范还是乖乖的把衣服搭在椅背上，之后朝一丝不挂的男孩子走过去。

他很白，很纤细，但尚不算是瘦弱，手臂和大腿外侧的线条都清晰，没有腹肌但有好看的AB线，体毛不多，连腿间垂着的东西看起来都是粉粉的。

段宜恩像是轻车熟路一般躺在床上，双眼直勾勾的盯着林在范，仿佛在努力挑起他身体里的欲火。

他成功了。

林在范感觉自己像是被蛊惑了一般脱掉衣服，覆到他身上，捧起那张泛白的小脸儿就要吻下去。

“直接进来。”

男孩好像很反感的样子，把头朝旁边一偏，嘴里吐出这句话来。

“你确定？“

”你到底行不行？“

男孩把行不行三个字说的很重，特别不耐烦的样子。

”我是为你好。“

”别他妈废话了快点。“

林在范的那股子傲劲儿也被逼上来了，打开他的双腿，用手指撑开入口就直挺挺的往里进。

可一进去林在范就后悔了。

很紧。很干。怎么看也不像是跟人做过的样子。谁能想到呢，看起来满满的无所谓，又用各种话显出自己恨不得越快越好的男孩子，竟然他妈的是个雏。

操。

林在范从他身体里退出来，看着男孩紧咬着嘴唇，边上的伤口又被他绷的渗出血来。

”我们谈谈。“

”没什么可谈的。你快点做就行了。“

坐在床边叹了口气，林在范把男孩丢在地上的衣服一件一件捡起来，又从自己衣柜里翻出一件白色卫衣，一股脑扔到男孩身边。

“你走吧。”

说完他背对男孩坐在床尾。

过了一会儿，一具温暖的身体突然贴到他的后背上，细白的手臂从身后揽过来交握在他胸前，男孩的嘴巴贴在他的肩上，说话声音跟着变得闷闷的。

“收留我一晚好吗？”

林在范发现自己没有办法拒绝他，于是侧过身来揽住他的背，两个人双双倒进床里，而后他反手关上了屋子里的灯。

“睡吧。”

他这样说着，却没有松手。男孩被他抱在怀里，两人身体贴的近极了。

“你是真的不行吗？”

“小孩，老实点，别逼我。”

“那，你是不想要我吗？”

男孩说话的时候有热气打在他心口，心底里最柔软的那块被话语间的无助和孤独触动，林在范在黑暗里抚上他的脸。

“不是。我很想。但是你要让我亲亲你才行。”

林在范没有听到回答，当然，也没有听到他的拒绝。试探的低下头捉住男孩柔软的嘴唇，林在范在那里留下一串细密的吻。

段宜恩的手臂搭上林在范的腰，消去两人之间的距离。他沉浸在男人充满柔情的亲吻里，觉得自己的身体开始变得无力起来，就像是一摊水，需要身边的人把自己捧到手心里。

感受到自己下腹紧贴着什么硬邦邦的东西，段宜恩的手便跟了上去。男人的吻一下子变得急促起来，手掌抵住他的后脑，舌头也扫荡似的探进对方的口腔。

忽然唇齿间有细腻的呻吟声传出来，之后林在范听到男孩用软软的声音说着疼。

他忽然想起他嘴角的伤口，之后如梦初醒。

“睡吧。”

林在范轻轻吻了吻他的额头，之后边再没有任何动作了。

4.

天快亮的时候林在范听到身边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，眼睛睁开一道小缝，他看见男孩穿上衣服，又从他的裤子口袋里翻出来钱包和烟。

林在范忽然觉得心里闷闷的。其实不是没想到，只是事情真的发生了，就还是觉得一阵失望。又或许他本就不该对人抱有期待，就算是让人摸不透的小男孩也是一样。

林在范还是愿意相信昨晚那个听起来极度脆弱的男孩子，或许是自欺欺人吧，但他很想赌一次。

穿上衣服出门的时候，男孩还没有走远。林在范于是一路开车尾随他去花店买了一束花，之后坐大巴到了郊区。直到男孩走进一座墓园，他才停下来。

这里，他认识，可他从不愿来。

他的妈妈就埋在这里。那个舍己为人的妈妈，那个对全世界都伟大，却唯独对他残忍的妈妈。

妈妈是位幼儿园老师。五年前的一场大火夺走了她的生命，因为她打湿了自己的衣服罩在了孩子们身上。

林在范知道她做的对，可就是忍不住的怨，怨她为了一群别人家的小孩放弃了自己，让自己失去了唯一的亲人，只能一辈子都孤独的活在这个世界上。

那就看一眼。就一眼。

林在范深呼吸之后才走了进去，发现男孩正蹲在一个墓碑前，一边说话一边把那件短小的衣服和偷来的玩具摆好。之后他站起身来，把买来得白色雏菊放在另外一座墓碑前，深深的鞠了一躬。那里的花，已经高高的摞起来。

段宜恩看着林在范握紧拳头走过来的时候心里有点害怕，但还是做出一副无所谓的样子，甚至反客为主的质问林在范，

“你跟踪我？”

对方没有回答他的问题，只是看了那些花儿两眼。

“这些，都是你放在这里的吗？”

“是很多人放在这里的。”

段宜恩不知道林在范为什么这样问，但还是老老实实的回答他。

“为什么？”

“因为林老师……”

段宜恩的话说到一半，突然像是想到了什么，看着林在范的眼睛里满是惊讶。

“因为什么？因为她牺牲自己救了小孩是吗？”

林在范指着墓碑问。他问话的时候手抖得厉害，眼圈也跟着红起来。

“是，弟弟因为林老师，多活了三天。”

段宜恩说着低下了头，他忽然不知道该怎么面对眼前的人，有点心虚，有点愧疚。

“这样的孩子多吗？”

“恩。”

林在范沉默了。他忽然想到，当其他人都在感恩的时候，唯独他自己带着满满的恨意，妈妈如果知道的话，是不是会特别难过。

段宜恩扯扯他的袖口，低声细语的要他别伤心。林在范转身走了，段宜恩就默默的跟在他身后。

林在范帮他打开副驾驶的门，段宜恩想了想却坐到了后排，过了一会儿林在范也跟着坐了过去，两个人就这样双双坐在汽车的后排座椅上，良久无话。

“偷东西是为了给弟弟？”

“恩。”

“衣服呢？也是他的？”

“恩。”

“那为什么你要穿在身上？”

“妈妈他最近精神状态越来越差了，总是拿对着我喊小宥，把他的衣服往我身上套。”

“所以就跑出来了？”

“恩。”

“那你呢？”

沉默了一会儿，段宜恩开始反问林在范。

“我恨她，恨她丢下我一个。”

他们看着对方的眼睛，那里浓重的悲伤流动着，氤氲成滚烫的泪滑落下来。

不知道是谁先哭了。也不知道是谁先吻了谁。两个痛苦的人迫切的想从对方的身体里汲取些什么，爱也好，冲动也罢。

段宜恩像个笨拙的小猫小狗一样，急切的啃着林在范的唇，毫无章法的生硬的动作，却换来更加炽热的回应。他甚至跨坐到林在范腿上，在狭小的空间里寻求一点温度。

不知过了多久，段宜恩带着满脸的泪和红肿的唇从车里钻了出来，关上门靠在上面，胡乱的抹了两把脸。

林在范也跟出来倚在他身边。

“还不好意思了？”

“没有。”

段宜恩从口袋里掏出林在范让人给他买的烟，点上一支深深的吸了一口。

林在范看了两眼，从他指间把烟抢下来丢在地上，用脚尖撵进土里去。

“你知道那场大火是怎么烧起来的吗？”

“不知道。”

“是烟头引燃了垃圾桶里的废物。”

段宜恩突然觉得恶心，有什么东西从胃里翻上来哽在喉头，让他不住的干呕起来。

林在范怕了拍段宜恩的背，牵起他的手同他十指相扣。

“我帮你戒烟。”

“已经戒了。”

段宜恩抬起头来，眼睛里清明的可怕。

“那以后呢？”

“不知道。”

段宜恩说完就迈步往前走。身后是林在范，以及他们还紧紧牵着的手。


End file.
